Project Wasteland
by BD99
Summary: Humanity has succeeded in destroying the world. From their nuclear war the world has become a wasteland filled with Raiders, Slavers and mutated creatures exposed to radiation. This was not the end of the world. It was merely the beginning. Some were spared the beginning of this world of war by escaping to underground Vaults. It is in Vault 101 where Max's story begins.
1. Chapter 1

I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end.  
I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.

-Revelation 21.6

Chapter 1 – You're Only Ten Once

Grace had always hated her name. It was a nice name, but it didn't feel like it was truly hers. It was soft, graceful as expected and also religious to the rules in the eyes of some. Grace was none of these things. Grace was the shadow you never saw coming until she chose to let you. She was the adventurous child who was never caught. She was also a girl without her mother, without female influence. She could yell with the boys, go toe to toe with them on any sport too. She never did though. She was reserved for her best friend, Amata Almodovar. The Overseer's daughter.

Ever since they had been able to crawl, communicate, and even think they had been close. It was impossible to part the girls, especially after their second year when Amata's mother passed away. Looking at the girls you could have called them sisters of spirit, soul mates even if you were brave. They would always support each other in their own, special way. While Grace would physically protect Amata from anyone who would lay a hand on her Amata protected Grace mentally from the harsh words everyone seemed to direct at her, and most importantly she saved Grace from herself.

A perfect example of their bond was when Amata was learning to walk, as was Grace. Grace had gotten the hang of it first, yet every time Amata had fallen, Grace had too. After a while Grace didn't fall, but Amata did. Grace had circled Amata, looking her over with concern before stopping before her friend again. Then, Grace had nodded in satisfaction and continued choofing along as if Amata was right beside her. Amata had gotten right up and trotted after her friend and neither had fallen since, in the literal sense that is. After every fall, metaphoric or not Grace would circle Amata, and Amata would circle Grace. They picked each other up, more so than any the Vault had seen.

While Grace's father, James the Vault Doctor, had approved of this relationship the Overseer, Amata's father, Alphonse Almodovar, had been suspicious from the start. He was a paranoid, cold man who tried everything to split the girls apart but Amata and Grace only grew closer with ever attempt. Amata loved her father, but she felt alienated by him. In his attempts to push her only friend away he only pushed her into Grace's arms.

Life wasn't easy for Grace, despite she was best friends with Amata. Never once did Grace ask Amata to abuse her position, or treat her any differently for it. It kept the girls as equals, as they always wanted to be. They were best friends forever by the time they were ten. Three bullies gave them trouble. Butch DeLoria, Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr.

…

Grace walked with her head down and an irritated look on her face. The Overseer had her doing cleaning duty in the toilets for a week. One Week! All because she had slapped Butch when he shoved Amata. The Overseer wouldn't hear that Butch had started it, and Grace was standing at Amata's defence. Oh no. the Overseer had practically gloated at the chance to punish Grace. Now she was walking down the metallic, 80's feeling halls towards the Diner to meet up with Amata. She wanted to wipe the scowl off her face, but she couldn't. Not yet. First Amata had to see it then come to the rescue. It was how they had always done things.

It all happened so fast Grace found herself dazed. She had opened the doors to a black room. Then there had been a brilliant flash of white and several people yelling things about "Surprise" and "Birthday" which had confused her further. It wasn't her birthday today… was it? she quickly counted down the days in her head. It was indeed July 13th, her Birthday.

She listened and nodded, eventually receiving a Pipboy from the none too happy Overseer before he returned to his diner seat and said nothing else about her. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was only here because Amata had convinced him to come. She smiled at the realisation her friend had done something she would never ask for. Abuse her position as Overseer's daughter.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you didn't we?" Amata came over, giggling as she gave Grace a huge hug. Grace grinned, deciding not to deny her surprise to her friend. Her father and anyone else was a different matter.

"Your father was afraid you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You are _so_ easy to fool" Amata gloated, chocolate eyes shining brightly with amusement and joy. Grace laughed with her, flashing her own killer smile. The girls were happy, Amata to surprise Grace and Grace to be surprised.

"I am not! You are just too smart" grace declared boldly, earning another laugh from Amata. Grace looked around the room. Her eyes froze on her bullies and narrowed. If she could have curled her lips back and snarled she would have, but Amata beat her to any form of aggression.

"It isn't my fault Butch and Wally are here! Your dad said we had to invite them" Amata defended herself as Grace gave her a rather pissed off look. The anger in her expression melted to minor annoyance as she shrugged.

"Never mind them. We can have so much fun for my birthday. We could put a firecracker in the toilet, flood the bathroom. Steal Butch's mum's alcohol and put it in Old Lady Palmer's tea" Grace let her devilish smile come out. Amata rolled her eyes, holding Grace's shoulder back gently yet leaving no mistake that she couldn't misbehave. It took Grace three seconds to realise the Overseer was within hearing range.

"Yeah, never mind them. Time for your present. What do you think I got you? Go on, guess" Amata grinned, almost skipping as was Grace. Grace rolled her eyes and grinned, pretending to put serious thought into what she was saying.

"A date with Christine Kendall?" She said in jest, pretending to be smitten as best a ten year old could. Amata shoved her shoulder and made a face.

"Gross! I didn't even know you liked girls. And, you know what I mean before you say something rude about me"

"I would never be mean on purpose. I got cleaning duty for hitting someone who did, remember?" Grace pointed out, relating to one time with Butch. Amata grinned, bringing out a comic book from behind her back. Grace's eyes widened in amazement and hope as Amata continued on.

"I guess maybe I should give this to someone else… Someone who likes Grognak the Barbarian more than Mean Christine… the question is, how could you tell the difference?" Amata's final comment drew laughter from Grace again. When the Comic was in her hands she hugged her best friend again, thanking her at rapid speeds before she was called over by Old Lady Palmer.

"Go, enjoy your party" Amata said with a smile, then walked off towards James. Grace headed straight towards the old lady with high hopes for a sweet roll.

She was stopped by the Overseer.

"I hope you appreciate the effort Amata put into this party. She really seems to like you… for some reason" The Overseer could barely contain his disgust as he spoke. Instantly Grace felt insulted but instead of backing down she stood straighter and smiled sweetly.

"Of course she does. I'm a really nice girl"

"That's not what I hear, young lady. Don't presume too much on her friendship. I am still Overseer, and I'm still in charge of this vault and everyone in it" The Overseer threatened in a softer voice. Grace wanted to hit him, to lash out for everything he had done to hurt her friend. Instead she looked him in the eye and whispered.

"She's my best friend" and before the Overseer could reply she skipped away to enjoy her party.

….

After getting a drink and socialising with Amata as she read her comic, Grace walked towards Old Lady Palmer with a smile on her face and a half filled cup in her hand. As she stopped before old Lady Palmer she took a sip, the old lady began speaking.

"Are you having a nice party? Ten years old, my my my, it seemed like only yesterday your daddy came…" At that statement Grace almost choked. She wheezed out a gasp and swallowed the mouthful of drink as if it were a stone. It was agonising in her throat, but she refused to simply spit it out and waste it.

"Oh but listen to me ramble. You're waiting for your present aren't you?"

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything Mrs Palmer" Grace answered politely. She lowered her gaze as to not seem challenging as the old lady spoke.

"Fiddlesticks? What ten year old doesn't like presents? Here you go, a nice sweetroll I baked for you just this morning – and it's all for you. You're the birthday girl, no sharing required today"

Grace smiled sweetly as she was handed her sweetroll. As she was thanking Old Lady Palmer she heard Andy talk.

"Attention Everyone. It's time to cut the cake" then Amata cry out at the robot with a bad programming for cutting thinks.

"Andy wait!" she cried a moment too late. The sound of a saw buzzing followed by the splattering of cake everywhere over the walls followed. Amata looked horrified as Grace walked over and stared at Andy in disbelief.

"Oh no…" Amata groaned, putting her hand over her face in a gesture of disbelief and disappointment.

"Allow me to wish you a happy birthday. I would offer you some cake, but…" Andy trailed off as Grace stepped forwards and took a handful of cake. Without warning she threw some at Andy, laughing as the robot floated on the spot with its saw raised and what Grace imagined would be a look of astonishment on its metallic face.

"Stop making a mess, young lady, or I'll have your duties extended by another week!" The Overseer commanded in his usual, aloof tone.

"Daddy, I told you not to act official. I know you were joking, but I don't know if anyone else did" Amata whispered loudly at her father, actually managing to look annoyed at him. While Grace watched this unfold she never noticed Butch rush at her until it was too late to avoid him.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake! Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer" Butch demanded, grabbing for the treat in Grace's hand. She yanked her arm back effectively, keeping her prized sweetroll out of reach for a while longer.

"You do look hungry, Butchy. Did you mother drink up all your ration coupons again?" She retorted without thinking. She saw the rage flash through Butch's eyes before he spoke, and her blood boiled with anticipation.

"Don't you talk about my mom you little punk!"

"Oh go soak your head, Butch" Grace was already placing her sweetroll on the counter as Butch snarled.

"You're gonna be sorry, you little smart mouth" he cried as he swung a punch. Grace ducked and quickly did the first thing she could think of, which was jab him back in the nose. He went back with a yelp of surprise, leaving his toes open for her stomp. He hopped and held his nose, groaning in pain as the police officer rushed towards the small brawl. Grace took her final shot and swung her foot home into his undeveloped family jewels.

The fight was broken up, and Grace began eating the sweetroll in a corner when Amata came over with a frustrated look on her face. Things hadn't gone as planned.

"What's Butch's problem anyway? I can't believe he tried to start a fight at your own Birthday party. What a jerk"

"he's lucky officer Gomez stopped the fight before I really hurt him" She announced, tearing part of her sweetroll off and offering it to Amata. Her friend hesitated before she took a small portion of the offered roll. Grace didn't argue and stuffed the remaining broken piece into her mouth.

"Right… That's just what I was thinking"

…

After receiving a poem, a hat and some other little things she had no idea if she would use, Grace headed down to the reactor level just as her father had told her too. She was cleaver enough to overhear the Overseer stating his dislike for her to a security officer first, which really made her birthday complete.

"What are you doing down here, young lady? I though kids weren't allowed in the reactor level" Jonas said in a serious tone. He crossed his arms and glared through his glasses, which looked shiny, despite being black framed, against his dark skin. It was darker than Amata's.

"Give me my present already, Jonas" She retorted, smiling to let him know she was only joking with him. Jonas winked at her before slipping back into character.

"Oh, I see, now that you're ten you're all business. Well then, we better get to it. Happy birthday, by the way. Hang on one more minute. I think I hear someone coming"

Grace fidgeted before her dad came walking down with a long package in his hand. He smiled at his daughter as Grace let out a breath of relief, then smiled in return. He eventually spoke, which left Grace fidgeting even more.

"The Overseer gave you a Pipboy, and you're old enough to do some work so I figure you're old enough for this… Your own BB gun. It's a little old, but it should work perfectly. Jonas found it down here. It was in pretty rough shape. Took us a goof three months to find the parts to get it working again. You know how hard it is to find a spring that small. Luckily Butch misplaced that switchblade of his. So, what do ya think. Wanna give it a try?"

"Aww Daddy! Thank you so so much. What do I get to kill?" Grace asked, holding the BB gun and dancing around like a ninja. Jonas laughed as her dad became serious.

"Easy. It's only a BB gun, but it's not a toy. Let's go try it out, Jonas and I have found a nice spot for you" Her dad began to walk away as Grace cheered like a banshee, turning her cap around so it faced backwards before bolting after her long strided father.

When she saw the targets she cheered again, leaping into the air and firing the BB gun at the far right. It squeaked and spun around as she hit it dead centre, which only made her more enthusiastic. She loved the recoil from the BB gun as she fired down the targets, never once missing. It was when a giant bug scurried out that she stopped with a gasp. She had never seen one of these before, and already she wanted to shoot it.

"Careful ! It's a Radroach. Think you can take care of it with that BB gun? You'll be fine. Just aim and shoot"

She took a deep breath and focused. She could already imagine it was in parts, and all she had to do was hit it a few times and it would be alright. She cocked her BB gun and took a breath in. she willed her heart to slow down, waiting until she could pull the trigger in-between beats. She tested it a few times, not actually pulling but the motion until she became comfortable. Then she fired. She fired twice. The first shot hit its body. She then cocked her single shot BB gun and fired again, this time crushing its head with the metal ball.

She cheered and hugged her dad, taking comfort in his warmth. He could be aloof at times, but unlike the Overseer with Amata, James always let his daughter know that she was loved and protected.

"Jonas, get a picture of me with the big game hunter" her dad said with a chuckle. Grace stood beside him, staring the camera down with her killer smile after she placed the BB gun out of the shot. Jonas laughed then made a command.

"Smile"

Then there was a pure, white flash as the moment was captured forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - Teenage Years

Chapter 2 – Teenage Years

Five years flew by relatively quietly. Nothing much changed in Grace's world, except the fact Amata seemed to grow closer still, if it was possible. Grace had trained to be strong and quick, while Amata tried to bring competitions of flexibility into the Vault sports. No one could tell beneath the jumpsuits they wore but Max had grown definition, and Amata could make it look like she was skin and bones if she bent back enough. Of course, none of their piers knew their fitness levels. Another secret they kept together from the world.

The bullies took on the gang name, Tunnel Snakes, and wore leather jackets with serpents on the back. Every day they would act cool while Grace rolled her eyes. She could take them all on in a fight, if she wanted to. She had allowed their shoving towards her to go unanswered. She was a caged animal, and everyone knew it. She was sweet and well-mannered but she was always tense. She was always ready for that fight she denied herself. When she felt like she would snap, Amata was there with a touch and a few whispered words to calm her. They were a perfect duet in their differences and similarities.

…

She groaned as she bounced into the wall after Butch shoved her on the way from class.

"Nerd face!" Wally insulted like he had when he was a child. Grace clawed her hand against the wall and glared at the back of Wally Mack, who was strutting as if he had just survived a Bull attack wearing red. Grace felt like that, the bull trying to resist the red flag.

"Boy hair" Paul called, slapping her shoulder. Grace bit her lip to contain the snarl that wanted to work its way from her throat. She clawed the metal harder, feeling the blood rushing to her fingertips and where her teeth dug into her lips. These were just passing comments but Amata wasn't there to help control her anger. Mr Brotch had held her back in class.

"Tunnel Snakes rule!" Butch exclaimed, smacking her in the back of the head before strutting off with his gang of idiots. Grace felt her blood boil as she gathered her fists and growled softly.

"I'll give you a…" she never finished before a hand found its way to her collarbone and shoulder and pushed her backwards. The rage-fuelled haze faded to reveal her friend standing before her, looking worriedly at her with those chocolate eyes that made her anger dissolve and her heart melt.

"Ignore them, they're arseholes" Amata whispered, leaning closer to her friend to close out more of the world in the chocolate eyes. Grace knew how this looked, but by now everyone knew there was nothing going on there. It didn't stop Butch and the Tunnel Snakes from torturing them with insults and taunts, but no adult paid much mind to Butch's claims. They trusted Amata and Grace implicitly in their roles as women, and their duty to bare children. Teenagers they were, but mature they were also. Emotions tangled together when they were in this space. When Amata had to be the calming force and Grace was the boiling rage. She held her breath, grinding her teeth together.

"Max" Amata warned, using the nickname that had suited Grace so well. It was a new secret between them, yet it was not like the secrets they kept from each other. Grace sighed and nodded.

"Why couldn't that have been my birth name?" she sighed, falling into step with Amata as they headed for her place. Grace avoided Amata's place almost as much as Amata did. Her father's cold attitude just sucked all the life from the room.

"Can you imagine what Butch would have been saying if it was?" Amata pointed out with a smirk. Grace also smiled, rolling her blue eyes at the unspoken suggestions. For a while Butch had called Grace a dyke, a grievous insult among the Vault where reproduction was key. Same gender couples were frowned upon deeply, and insulting someone of being attracted to the same gender was almost a punishable offence. Had Grace been born Max the suggestions would have only been stronger still.

"It just feels more like me, ya know?" Grace shrugged, managing to look somewhat sheepish in the gesture. Amata gave a half smile and nodded, knowing her friend better than to voice what she couldn't even put into words yet she understood with her entire being.

"I mean… It feels right that you name me rather than a mother that never even knew me" Grace muttered under her breath, instantly looking as if she wished she never said it. A look of pain passed between the two girls at the mention of "mother". It was the glue that had started their relationship, in some twisted way. Grace considered herself lucky. While she had no memory or emotion to put to the word, Amata had flashes and memories just beyond her grasp.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have" Grace started, looking down at her hands as she fidgeted nervously. She stretched her hands and readied them for battle again, a nervous habit that Amata understood but wished Grace didn't have. She noticed then where Grace's gaze was. Towards her father's office.

"He doesn't blame you, Max" Amata whispered, stilling Grace's fidgeting by trapping her paler hands between her own. Grace's eyes lowered to their hands, giving Amata a moment to consider her friends appearance.

She wasn't a pretty girl, but she was certainly attractive in her own childishly rugged way. Her skin was pale and healthy, which made her look somewhat younger. Her chin was pointed yet not harshly so, her jaw high and fleet. Her cheekbones were neither high nor low, although they held the attractiveness often praised in higher cheekbones. Her nose was softly hawklike, which made her seem protective despite her youth. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, large, feminine, and somewhat wide spread. They were the centre of her childish appearance. She had naturally long lashes and kept her eyebrows well groomed. Her hair was short, shaggy, and champagne blonde. It was her hair, along with her muscles that gave her a rugged edge.

"He doesn't say he does" Grace whispered, lifting her eyes back to Amata's. There was no denying the deep set pain and guilt within Grace, despite how she passed herself of as indifferent. No one knew. No one except Amata, who had gone through something similar. The kinship from this horrible twist of fate made Grace feel warm inside. It gave her a reason to smile. The trouble they would get in made Grace's blood rush and her mouth pull into her charming, killer smile that Amata couldn't help admire. As children this was acceptable, but into their teenage years, things had become somewhat awkward around other people. Their basic interactions were met with taunts and disgust that normally left Amata having to physically restrain Grace for the safety of the Vault. They stared for a moment before Grace put on a false smile for her friend.

"Come on. Let's go plan how we can get Butch back for being a dick to you third period"

…..

Things only continued to grow tense between the girls for some unknown reason. Their actions became more guarded; they started hiding things from one another. Grace felt herself becoming more and more confused and hurt. How her best friend could pull away scared and hurt her further than any insult Butch had ever thrown at her. She could only wonder as her father shone a light in her eyes, focusing on her examination. She felt sick. Her attitude had become more and more Max as the year progressed. She schooled herself to reply to Grace as if it was still her name, but deep down she knew it was not. She would only truly respond to Max, a name that she felt completely at ease with. A name only her best friend ever used in a hushed whisper or in a private setting.

She turned her head obediently as James cupped her chin and turned her head left and right. She tried not to blink as he shone a light into her eyes. She managed reasonably well, only retreating a few times. Once she blinked the haze from her eyes she saw the amused look in her father's eyes.

"As far as I can tell, you're a healthy 16-year-old girl. So yes, you have to go to class and take your G.O.A.T exam. Go on now; you've got a GOAT to take"

"I feel really sick, dad" Grace complained weakly, watching the amusement flicker into minor annoyance before her deep voiced father spoke.

"One of the first things I learned in Medical School was how to spot a teenager faking to get out of a test. Go on, it won't be so bad"

"Yeah. Bye dad"

….

Grace walked the metal halls with her hands in her hoodie pockets and her head down. She had found a black jacket with a hood and it had become her fashion statement. She had pushed the sleeves up to her elbows on both the Jumpsuit every resident wore and her hoodie. Her boots barely made a sound, despite being heavy combat boots. Many people thought Grace was weird for her silent, light step but she made good use of her skills.

"Get out of my way you stupid Tunnel Snakes!" Grace froze as she heard Amata's stressed voice escalate. Instantly the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She made good use of her stealth as she speed walked around the corner, instantly containing the snarl in the back of her throat as Butch shoved Amata back into the shadowy hallway with a savage expression.

"I can show you a real Tunnel Snake, Amata" he retorted, grabbing his crotch and thrusting his hips forward in Amata's general direction. She took a step back with a disgusted look as he laughed and slapped each of his gang members on the hand, a high five.

"God Butch! Why won't you just leave me alone?" she demanded loudly, slapping away his hand as he reached for her. His eyes darkened with rage as he reached out again. Grace was not going to take it any longer. She stepped forwards and grabbed Butch by the shoulder. Without thinking she dragged him back with a feral growl.

"What's going on here?" she snarled, eyes narrowing on Butch as he scoffed and shrugged her hand away violently. She never let on her arm hurt from the slap he had snuck in, but Amata realised it and winced. She knew later she would be the one to see the bruises from Butch's abuse towards her, while Grace would bite her lower lip to the point of bleeding to avoid admitting she was in terrible pain.

"None of your business, Kid. Get out of here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Get me?" Butch demanded, stepping forwards in challenge. Grace eyed the other Tunnel Snakes around them, realising she was trapped. Still she put herself between Amata and the Tunnel Snakes without hesitation, glaring up into Butch's eyes which were only a fraction above hers. He had turned out to be quite good looking, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. It was a pity his looks came with his insufferable attitude.

"Leave her alone, or you will answer to me" Grace took a step forwards, pushing into Butch's space without hesitation. Amata knew better than to try and restrain her. She had spent her entire teenage life resisting letting herself free, now Grace deserved to become whoever she wanted to be. Amata would be there to pick up the pieces if she fell.

"And who are you? Her Girlfriend? Ha, I should have known. You are such a fucking dyke. Keep talking like that, dyke, and we'll send you to daddy with a few broken bones to fix. Maybe we'll send Amata there too for pregnancy test. Get me?"

Butch's words left Amata pale with fear. She knew the Tunnel Snakes would do it, and with so little people in the Vault her father wouldn't punish the deed. He may even make her and Butch marry when they hit the legal age. Her foremost fear was what they would do to Grace. She couldn't live without her friend. Her beautiful, selfless, dark horse friend.

Grace clutched her fists, letting the blood flow from her face and the angry sound escape her throat. No one would touch Amata, not even a bunch of self-obsessed little boys looking to get their kicks before the GOAT exam. She barely registered her hands closing around Butch's throat before she shoved him backwards and bent her knees into a fighting stance. She raised her fists as she yelled.

"That's it! You and me, Butch, we settle this now. Come on! Let's go!" she shook her head and glared, fists raised and eyes on Butch. She watched Wally and Paul out of the corner of her eye as she tore her hoodie off and threw it to the ground with a grunt. Butch's eyes only remained wide for a moment before he laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me. Come on, Tunnel Snakes. This twerp needs another lesson" it was then all hell broke loose.

Paul rushed at Grace and threw the first punch. Grace stumbled back into the wall, only to push off it and spear tackle him to the ground. She then drove her elbow down into his nose with a cry. Wally was there to kick her in the ribs, which sent her rolling towards Butch.

"Leave her alone!" Amata cried, grabbing Wally by the arm. He shoved her back, not even paying a moment of thought before he was back to kicking Grace.

Grace rolled her head down, chin to chest as she covered her head from the two on one vicious assault. She could hear Amata crying out at them to stop as she cowered away; trying to protect Grace despite she already knew she was helpless.

"Stop it!" Amata yelled again, desperately trying to catch their attention. Butch laughed and quit beating Grace. Despite there was only one boot assaulting her now Grace knew she couldn't escape the pain or the situation, so she stayed curled up.

"You're mine, bitch" Butch leered at Amata, grabbing her wrist and pulling her forwards from the corner into him. She screamed and struggled but Butch quickly got his switchblade out to silence her. Grace felt the boot stop, her own arms grabbed and pulled back until her chest was off the ground. She looked up helplessly into Amata's terrified eyes as Butch whispered to her, dragging the blade along Amata's zip and collar. The world went white.

Before she knew it she had thrown her head back, spun and bitten Wally on the leg. He screamed and kicked but somehow Grace held strong with her jaw, savouring the metallic taste of blood and gritty texture of the vault suit in her mouth. Eventually she drove her fist up, straight into Wally's family maker. He dropped with a squeak as Grace stumbled to her feet and launched herself at Butch.

"You're dead, asshead" She snarled in reply, throwing her fist straight into Butch's nose. The sound of cracking sounded as his nose broke under her single assault. She then drove her knee up into his gut, ignoring how her own body protested from the extension. She lowered to her left slightly, wincing at the pain up her side and losing her grip on Butch in the process. His hand was around her waist before she knew it.

Everything went blank as she was shoved into the wall, then his whole body pressed against hers. All she knew was there was a burning in her chest, white hot and somehow icy at the same time. She felt warmth seep down her breast and drip into her stomach and further down as if something had been spilt on her, but the single cold burn never changed in her heart.

"Max!" Amata cried in shock, her melting brown eyes widening in absolute horror. Grace saw the softness freeze in panic, her beautiful skin go several shades paler in a sickly pallor. She couldn't even think what could make Amata lose control like that, but she knew it couldn't be good.

She turned her head back to Butch, staring into his large blue eyes which were also a window to a terrified soul. His face was snow white, his hair seeming darker against the pale flesh. He wasn't breathing and was pressed up against her. He took shaking steps back, then the cold in her chest vanished. Instantly the burning hot pain flooded her entire body, travelled to her knees. She shook before her knees buckled and she slid down the wall, keeping her shoulders against it on instinct.

"What on Earth?" Grace heard the Overseer's voice before Amata rushed to her, kneeling before her and holding her head. Grace then thought to look down, staring straight at the darkening patch of her suit above her heart. Her eyes went wide in shock as she realised it was blood that stained her shirt, that coated Butch's small blade which he still held in his trembling hand.

"Grace? Stay with me. Oh my god... Someone help!" she shrieked as Grace looked back at Butch with her eyes narrowed.

"Stay the fuck away from Amata" she growled, coughing a little as some blood trickled out the corner of her mouth. No one dared answer as her eyes rolled back in her head, and her head fell limp. No one dared touch the sobbing Amata, or get in the way of Grace's father as he rushed out to bring his daughter treatment.

No one dared to act.

…..

It took three days for Grace to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the world was brown, soft and sweet. She groaned and closed her eyes, letting her head swim in dizziness as she took memory of each bruise formed on her side. Her abdominal region was cold, bare to the air in the hospital the Vault had. She felt strange material against her legs from above her knee to her toes, she assumed a blanket and she was once again in her casual shorts. Her shoulders and arms were also bare. She felt several tightly wrapped places, and a cold patch over her heart. What she noticed most was the warmth around her left hand, the lean fingers of a familiar grasp holding to her like a lifeline. She returned the squeeze with all her might, which was not much compared to her usual strength. She managed the small squeeze however, and felt proud of herself for doing so.

"Max?" The soft whisper came, tired and sleepless with a hoarseness that indicated weakness. Instantly grace felt herself smile, felt her whole body warm up and relax before she even opened her eyes. She could smell the scent of the shampoo faintly, the perfume and even the sweat and tears.

"Amata" Grace struggled to turn her head to see her friend sitting beside her, almost asleep over her hand yet still holding it tenderly. Grace struggled to squeeze again, grinning as Amata's eyes shot open in surprise and she stared straight into Grace's blue eyes.

"Max… They didn't think you would wake up" Amata looked haunted for a moment, then avoided her direct gaze. Grace tilted her head in confusion. Amata was crying again, but they were not all joyful tears. The weight hit Grace like a ton of bricks falling on her heart.

"Give me a mirror" she made her request with a small voice and heavy heart. Amata didn't argue, merely handed her a mirror and turned her head away crying silently. Grace struggled to lift the mirror with her single arm, feeling weaker than she had ever felt in her entire life. She trembled and shook as she fought the weight of the cold hand held mirror. Eventually she felt another trembling hand slide in behind hers and wrap around. She didn't look as she felt Amata's strength aid her to lift the mirror. When she saw her reflection she gasped.

She hadn't changed much, but there was a subtle change to herself that she didn't know what to make of. There was a small scar on her hairline, bit her messy fringe would hide it when it grew back. Her face was covered in fading bruises, but that wasn't what drew her attention. What drew her attention were her eyes.

They were still blue and beautiful, unmarked physically. There was however an undeniable change within them. They had grown harder, they were scarred as if she had looked into the face of death and lived. They had grown deeper, more mysterious to hide the extra layers she had acquired since she had been stabbed. She couldn't see Grace anymore.

"I'm not Grace anymore, am I?" She asked softly, turning once more to find Amata's soft eyes waiting for her.

"No Max, my father himself said you were Max now. I also did your GOAT for you. I think I got them right"

"What was the first question?" Grace asked with a smirk, finally relaxing to the fact that she was now Max in the eyes of everyone.

"Ok, don't laugh until I'm done" Amata stated, tapping commands into her Pipboy as she furrowed her brow in deep thought. Grace, now Max, smiled slyly as she watched her friend work.

"You saved the GOAT onto your Pipboy?" Max couldn't help ask.

"I said don't laugh!" Amata snapped in defence of her actions. She frowned at Max, letting her lips curl downwards and protrude rather cutely. Max did her best not to laugh.

"Right. I'll be quiet… for now" she concluded her words with a zipping action across her mouth. She then threw away the imagined key with a sweet smile that left Amata skeptical.

"you better be… Now, the question is. You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist …" Amata started. Again Max spoke up with a smirk.

"Are you saying my dad is crazy?" she said with wide-eyed innocence. Amata glared at her.

"What? No. Now, as I was saying…"

"Before or after you called my dad crazy?" Max questioned, still appearing innocent despite the twinkle in her eye. Amata would never admit how much she had missed that twinkle. How afraid she had been she would never see it again. She took a moment to treasure it, rolling her eyes in the process to disguise her emotions.

"Do you want me to read you the question or not?" she asked sternly. Max put her hand up in mock surrender, struggling to control her trembling before she spoke.

"Okay, okay. You made your point. God, you're touchy" Max rolled her own eyes as Amata gave her another stern look, but the pure joy in her eyes was undeniable. Max knew that she wasn't really angry, despite her best attempts to seem it.

"You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber" to which you respond?" there was a two second pause before Max and Amata spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, up yours too buddy" then cracked up laughing.

…..

It took a year for Max to truly recover. She overcame the psychological side of being stabbed. She still was rebellious to being called Max, only Amata got away with it and that was barely. Everyone treated Max with an air of fear and caution. Her GOAT had put her in security, and the Overseer himself had applied her skills as the Overseers bodyguard. No one dared question Max's loyalty and devotion to Amata. She had already given her life once.

Max was deep in thought as she walked the training room she had discovered. It was hidden away from most and many sounds could be made without attention being drawn. This didn't always work to her advantage, but many times her cursing and ranting felt safe and secret. She liked the darkness.

"Max!" Amata's voice reached her ears a few seconds before the full body tackle did. Max yelped as she fell to the ground, grunting under the weight of her childhood friend above her. She was grateful to have landed on the piled up rugs that made padding, hitting the cold ground would have been more painful.

"Jesus Amata, that hurt!" Max groaned, looking straight up into the brown eyes hovering above her with a look that could kill. Amata bent backwards, grabbing Max's bent legs to hold herself in a rolled up position as Max pushed herself up onto her elbows. It took strength to support Amata's strange position, yet neither woman was going to back down from the challenge posed by the other.

"Oh, want me to kiss it better?" Amata retorted, pursing her lips jokingly. The joke soon left as Amata released her friend and put her own legs on the ground. She sat over Max with a strange look in her eye, and her heart pounding faster.

"Maybe" Max retorted half-heartedly, gazing at her friend with new eyes once again. For the first time she truly saw how beautiful her friend was. Perfectly smooth skin, the sweet smelling shampoo through luscious black hair. Simple cheekbones and an elegant jaw with perfect lips that always drew Max's attention of late.

"Max?" Amata questioned nervously, her voice shaking with uncertainty and something else Max couldn't quite identify. She could feel the warm, shaky breaths of her friend above her. She could almost taste the emotions passing the tiny space neither would cross.

It was Amata who hesitantly leaned forwards, daring to cross the line neither had before. Max felt the electricity as Amata's lips barely brushed hers. Still Max resisted, leaning backwards to Amata's surprise. The pain through her friends face was like a dagger to the heart, but she had to do it.

"This is wrong" she whispered, desperately trying to keep her emotions out of her voice. She could feel Amata's legs tightening around her slightly, pinning her as her friend stared into her eyes with unrestrained love. Max knew she would cry if she resisted those eyes, and any wish their owner had. Amata leaned down again, pausing when their foreheads touched.

"Shut up and kiss me" Amata's words broke Max's will. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Amata's, savouring her friends shocked gasp. Max felt the electricity flow through her veins down her neck instead of blood; it only excited her to press harder into the source. She gasped when she felt Amata's fingers slide up her neck and entangle in her short hair. Her own hands had wondered to Amata's waist, pulling her in without demanding. The need of air finally broke the girls apart in a flurry of gasps and moans.

"Max…" Amata gasped in a low tone, barely containing her own joy and look that was unidentified and new. Max decided right then she liked it. Her friend panting and gasping, staring through her lashes with dilated pupils and a flaring nose. It was Max's turn to lead.

"Shut up and kiss me"


End file.
